Please don't give up on me
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: INYYH Crossover Kagome gave someone up, which she regrets. As her life continues on, she'll get a shocking visiter, who's been looking for her. Please R&R Their is no pairing but in the sequel there will be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I'm starting another story because, will I just got the idea from somewhere. If you like the chaptor then please leave a review and I will continue otherwise I'll just delete the story.

* * *

A young women with long black hair and the rarest blue eyes you could see in Japan, stood looking at the little park. She was remembering the times she use to have there and the times she would of had. She could smell the sakura trees blowing its fragrence in the wind. She could feel the suns rays heating her skin, but not by much. The yellow and brown leaves where flying in every directions not knowing where to go, and thats percisely how she felt. She could see many children playing on the play ground. But what caught her eye was a little girl with long silky black hair. She appeared to be around the age of 5, and had her back facing her. Kagome wanted to run to her, hold her in her arms and never let go. But knew that this was not the little girl she wanted, because the girl she was staring at turned around and had brown eyes. Kagome walked away, not able to bear the memory of what she did so long ago. Regreting for so long and yet she just wondered what would of happen if she didn't decide the decision she made.

She made her way down the street of downtown Kyoto. Her brown coat had little effect with keeping her warm from the midnight chill. She held the thin coat closer to her body, while making her way into the little restaurant. Just as she walked in someone attacked her almost making her lose her balance. The other girl held her tight seemed to not notice the coor change in her black hair friend. Her Husband taped her shoulder and pointed to Kagomes face. The other gasped while letting go quickly making Kagome fall to the ground. " I'm so sorry Kagome-chan, I guess I don't know my own strangth," the brown haired women said with a sweat drop. Kagome rubbed her sore neck while coughing alittle and grabbing the hand that was extanding to her. As she was being pulled up, her cousin was pulled her into a better and more comfortable hug.

She let go of her cousin and he led both women to a table that was empty. The restaurant wasn't nothing fancy, it was just a family gathering type of restaurant serving the usualle Japanese food. Her cousin Yusuke and his wife of a year Kieko owned the restaurant for more then a year now. Business was great for them, since Yusuke was known before in the past as one of the touchest fighter in town. As years past people heard that he settled down and started a business, many people came to see if it was turn, and it turned out to be. Yusuke went from a reckless young street fighter, to being one of the toughest spirit dectives known in the three realms and know he is just an ordinary man living out the rest of his life in peace with his 6 month pregnant wife.

Kagome know of his past because he told her. He explained it to her around the time she started seeing his friend. They were in highschool, and Yusuke and his friends were being called out alot to handle things that seemed to be important. At the time Kagome didn't put anythought into it until one day, the person that became to be the person she loved had to leave. He left her with no excuss but with a card saying good bye forever and a sorry note. She cried for days, not knowing the reason of his sudde departure. Little by little she recovered but had a scare on her heart which seemed hopeless to repair, only to her it did. From then on out Kagome shuted the world of love around her, she promised herself she would never love a man, after what happened to her.

Yusuke didn't like what his friend did, but knew of the reason why he did it. Yusuke too didn't pay attention to the time before of after all this happened, until one day when he went to visit his cousin he seen a man with white hair and dog ears roaming around the shrine ground. He was following an angry Kagome. Yusuke walked to the two in shock, not knowing that Kagome knew of Demons.

Inuyasha turned his head when he smelt a scent that wasn't familair with, he started to growl until Kagome smaked him upside the head. " Baka, you don't do that in my time. He's my cousin." She said quietly while walking to her cousin, while he was making his way to her as while. She could tell that her cousin was angry, curious, and wanted explainations. She just didn't know how to tell him. She told Inuyasha that it was better if he went home, but he seemed to disagree. She had to sit him acouple of times before he left, and led Yusuke into the house. She explained about the jewel, her quest, and about her companions.

After she seemed to pour out her secret, he did the same. Explained about the three realms, and his job as while as the others. She asked him if he knew why her love left, and he could just look at her with sympathy. This was about a month after his friend left her as while as him.

Kagome got better over the next few months, she completed her quest at the age of 16, and destroyed Naraku along side with her companions, as while as her cousin. She said goodbye to her federal friends, and at the time Inuyasha was indifferent. He knew of her little secret that she was keeping from her friends, he could smell it and yet asked nothing. He promised her to watch out for him, becuase he would make it to her time, which he did. Around the time she came back she told her present friends of an unexpected trip, she said she didn't know how long she would be gone, but promised to keep in touch.

A year after Kagome came back to finish her senior year in highschool. Everyone seen that she was a different person, still caring, but yet different. Time passed and she started her own business, she started to design clothes. While I'm not going to breg how big it is. She has her own building in Tokyo, and many other corporations around the world. Her main office is in Tokyo, and she is famous for her clothes line. The name of the Company is Higurashi's Design. Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away.

Anyways, Kagome is know living the life she wanted when she was younger, but wished alot to be back in the past. To where she could of changed something she regrets she did, and she is the only that knows except her her mother.

Kagome did her usuall routine every week and visit her cousins, they would talk about business and things they did over the week. She came here in high spirits about the food she was served. Not every day she was served a well deserved meal. She would always skip meals if she had to, and eat when she physically needed it. She would eat anything that she could get in the snake room, and fast food, and yet she still mantained her body well with, running and exercise.

She knew at times that her cousin would star at the way she ate, and wonder, but never asked. She continued to talk to the both, until she looked at her watch and knew it was late. She excussed herself, and they departed their own ways. She walked to her parked car, and entered. She turned her car on and made her way to her apartment.

She felt alittle better after visiting them, but remembered that there was a holiday this month, and was again down. She drove into the rented garage she had for her car and made her way to her apartment. Once she opened the door, and closed it she entered into the living room. It was fournished with wood floors, the furniture was a pale red, while the walls where light blue. She walked her bedroom, and checked her phone for messages. She had know then made her way to the bathroom, to take a shower.

In two weeks would be five years, the five years where she wished she could return and change everthing. She cried as the water rained on her flowing with the tears. If only she could forget, and yet she knew she couldn't. Because the thing she gave up was possibly mad at her, or she didn't know of her, and was porbable in a better place. She stopped crying remembering why she had to give the person up. It was becuase she wouldn't of been able to do it herself, and yet thought that maybe someone would take better care of her, instead of her. Giving herself positive thoughts, she managed to get out of the shower and dress for bed. She dreamt that night the same dream she has almost every night. The day she gave away her little daughter.

* * *

While what do you think, I plan on posting another chaptor soon, so please review. Oh, and I know who the father is, do you


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho. I'm so sorry but this chapter might me a little depressing. I had my friend read it and she called me mean. I'm so sorry please to anyone who probable have been in an orphanage please don't get offended. If you have any questions as to why I describe the setting to where she lives so badly its because I was thinking of the Movie Annie. Oh and please review if you would like me to continue.

* * *

Kagome was just leaving her office when her secretary came running towards her. The young oranged haired women with brown eyes just graduated from highschol and landed a job for Higurashi's Design. Ayame didn't notice the door that was infront of her until the last moment then boom. She fell to the ground butt first, Kagome shook her head at the clumsy women, and helped her up. It was times like this she loved being at work, Ayame was a kind women, she helped out alot, and Kagome was glad to have her around. Ayame bowed, " Higarushi-san, this just arrived in the mail." She side while handing Kagome a white envelope, it was anything big, but what was odd was the word Important on the front. Kagome said thanks to the young girl and made her way out of the building. 

She seat at the cafe shop looking at the envelope, she didn't want to open it for some reason, but wanted too. Who was it from and why would they sent her and not have a return address. She thought that it was weird, she looked at her watch and decided she would open it up later. She stuffed it back into her briefcase, and left a tip for the waitress.

She walked through her apartment door, and dropped her suitcase. Walking into the kitchen she made herself some tea. Tomorrow would be the day she went to visit her mother, and yet she didn't want to go. She made her way into the shower, and got ready for bed. As usuall she knew she would get enough sleep, like always, and dream the dream she just couldn't forget. The day she gave up someone that would haunt her.

_Kagome was rushed to the hospital after her little fall down the front steps. About 15 minutes that happened she called the ambulance because she started to bleed. They got her into the ambulance and were of for a 10 minute drive to the hospital. Once she was admitted, she was dilated at 5cm, and was contracting every two minutes. She screamed at the nurses to give her medicines for the past half and hour but they were unable too. At the last minute she was dilated to 10cm and was ready to push. The meter that was connected to the babys head to monitor her heart was making a reading that the heart rate was dropping. The doctors prepared everything for the new arrival. _

_Kagome pushed when she felt every contraction coming and with just four pushes a beautiul black hair angel was born. But Kagome didn't even had time to see her child from birth, she was rushed to the ICU, for certain birth effects that the doctors would not explain to her. Kagome yelled at the nurse, and wanted to know what was going on, but they only prepared her for her room. _

_Kagome cried for hours with her mother at her side. It wasn't suppose to be this way, she was to have her child, hold her once and then she was to be given up for adoption. Just then her doctor entered, and looked at her with sad eyes, but with hope in his voice. " Your daughter was born not breathing, we found that since she was born two months early she suffers from her heart not fully developed. She is in a coma which we don't know how long she will be in. I'm sorry, but that is all we know so far." Kagome jumped to her feet, " Where's my baby, I want to see, her. Please just once before I won't get the chance ever again." She said with tears streaming down her face. The doctor looked at the young girl, and nodded his head. " Just once," he said while telling the nurse to prepare for a wheel chair. _

_Once they were in the ICU, the nurse wheeled her to the little incubator where her little one was. Her daughter weighed only 3 pounds, and with the diaper she looked like she was being swallowed up. Kagome asked the nurse and her mother if she would be left alone, the two nodded and made their way to the exit. Kagome wheeled herself to her, and through the glass box putted her hand through and touched the little ones ever so lightly. She was scared that she would brake it, her hand looked so fragile and she was so small. She laughed while crying alittle at the same time. She noticed how soft and silky her hair was, and lucky it was the same colors as hers. Here she was watching her daughter in so much pain she couldn't do anything, and yet maybe she could. _

_She held her daughters hand and with Kagomes body glowing a blue color sent the energy to her daughter. Kagome could see the change in the little one already, her skin was becoming a color like hers, and she seemed to be moving around just a little. Once Kagome noticed this she found that the little girl was putting pressure into her little hands. Kagome stopped, and just watched her wiggle alittle. She cried of happiness, that her little one would make it. She felt faint from losing so much energy, but it was alright. The next she seen was something shocking, her little one opened her eyes and had the most beautiful eyes that she could have seen. The same eyes that betrayed her, and yet for her she seemed like a prefect little angel. The next minute she meet darkness. _

_She remembers waking up, and the sight of her daughter printed into her mind. She looked around and found her mother sleeping in the chair next to the bed. The nurse walked in, seen she was awake and ran to get the doctor. Once the nurse and doctor returned he looked at her very suspiciously, he walked to her and seat his hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to have any fevers, " Do you remember anything," he asked. Kagome had to think, she nodded her head, then he sighed. " Do you remember going to see your daughter." he asked again, she nodded her head. " While that's good, you passed out after you visited her, you've been sleeping for three days now." He told the nurse something then turned back around to her. " Your daughter left the hospital earlier today,after we found you unconscious she was awake and doing alot better. We cannot give out the information to where, but just to let you know I think you did the right thing." He told her while smiling and walking away. _

_Kagome just sat still the whole day, not eating, not moving, not really doing anything, except thinking. Her mother and the nurses tried to make her eat but she didn't even notice them there. Kagome feel asleep later, dreaming of her beautiful green eyed daughter, and hope for a good future for her._

This was the dream she had almost evernight.

A child of the age 5 stood looking over the room to were she slept. It was a huge room with 10 beds on each side of the room, making the beds facing each other. The room was dirty with cobwebs, the walls were pealing paint and there was brown spots from mold. There was garbage scattered everywhere on the ground, and the blankets and sheets stunk as while as dirty.

The little girl lived there her whole life, and was treated the same as the rest of the children but worser, just because she was the youngest. The caretaker was someone who only drank sake, used the money she got from taking care of the kids to gamble. She was old and didn't even bother to buy the children things they needed. She abused the children verbally, and not physically. She would yell at them when they didn't listen, and send them to bed for no reason. She really wasn't a good person to care for them, but over time the kids managed to get buy. They themselves on their own to feed themselves. They would steal money from the caretaker when she was passed out to buy the food they needed to eat. The caretaker knew but didn't say anything, because she was glad that they were taking care of themselves instead of relying on her.

The little girl only wore a long blue t-shirt that hung to her legs, under that was just her the same shorts she wore everyday, and even to bed. She wear her hair down, it was long going down her back. Even though she only ate once a day, her skin was a milky color, and her hair was black as the midnight sky. But her eyes is what made the other kids jealous, her eyes shown of such hope, that they shown a sparkle emerald. The kids didn't even like her attitude towards everyone, she was so cheerful, and energetic they were jealous. Nobody would play with her because they thought she was weird, they didn't understand how she could be the way she is when the place they were living was so filthy. But every day she would wakeup and have a smile on her face. They also didn't like the fact that she would talk about demons, or holy powers. A girl like her she seemed far beyond her age. But there was a secret that only she knew and didn't tell anyone else.

Her name was given to her by the caretaker of the place, the name was Ruri because of her emerald eyes. Ruri knew of her hard childhood life, at only being 5 next week, but dreamt of her mother. Around her neck was a golden neckless with a heart locket, on the inside was a small picture of her mother. The only proof she had to seeing her beautiful mother. She wished and dreamed everyday of her mother coming to the orphanage and opening her arms of love to Ruri. She hoped everyday and yet didn't give up, she wasn't because she was going to believe in happy endings. Ruri could see where she got her mothers looks, her black her and milky skin. Ruri though of her mother as an Angel from the heavens, even if she hadn't meet her before. She loved to look at the picture, talk to it when she felt alone, kiss it saying goodnight, and waking up to see the picture first. She loved her mother even if she didn't know her, but most of all were the eyes that her mother had. She thought she was looking into the ocean, she told herself that one day she would look for her mother. But she didn't know that it was to be so soon.

Today was just a week before the day of 5 years

* * *

Ok I based some of the delivery and labor to mine. If you would like me to continue please review. To tell you the truth I really don't like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

I dont' own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho. If I did Kagome would be paired either with kurama or Hiei. ( Gruels while thinking how fine both are.) Any who on with the story.

* * *

It was Saturday and the day she would make the 2 hour trip to visit her mother. She grabbed some extra clothes and her briefcase, as while as her lab top. She was putting the lab top into her briefcase until she came upon the letter from yesterday. She held it in her hands, while thinking. She decided that she couldn't wait any longer and decided to open it. 

Ruri was playing with her locket until some of the other children came into the room, she gave them a smile which of course they ignored. The other kids whispered upon each other, then made their way slowly to Ruri. She looked at them with her shinny eyes, and then they grabbed her locket from her. She jumped to her feet and asked for them to give it back, they laughed at her making her want to cry but kept it in. She chased after them through the big house, then they stopped at the upper floor window. Her eyes widen in shock seeing the other child's hand dangling the locket outside the window. She ran to the window asking repeatedly for them to return it. But they didn't and then did something she wished they didn't, they let go of the neckless, making it fall into a small truck that was parked in the street.

She cried her way out of the room with the other kids laughing at her, and ran to where her locket feel. She climbed into the back of the truck and searched for it. She was digging through papers and boxes, since she couldn't read she didn't even bother looking at the boxes. She seemed to have been digging less then five minutes until the truck started moving. She looked over the back and could see everything moving fast, she felt queasy and decided to lay down. Once she did, she found her neckless under some paper. She held the neckless close to her body while trying to warm herself from the cold wind that was blowing in the back.

It seemed like she was in the truck for awhile until it came to a stop. She looked over the back and found that she was in an alley entrance. An old man with black hair opened the hatch, found the little poor girl. He scratched his head while trying to think, " I don't remember delivering a young girl." She jumped from the back so fast that he had little time to grab her and sprinted off further down the alley.

She ran around the block, down the street, until she couldn't run anymore. She held the locket close to her, as if she were to lose it again. She looked around the unfamiliar place, and ch ringed every time someone would stare at her strange, she thing continue to wonder around.

Kagome stared at the papers in front of her very hard, who would know this information and send it to her. It was a copy of her daughter's birth certificate, a copy of her hospital release forms, and a copy of her release for adoption. She held the papers tight, who was playing with her, why would they send her this stuff. Just as she was thinking her phone rang, it was her mother.

She wanted to know when she was coming, and said soon. Her mother asked her to go to the store to pick up some spices. Kagome obliged, and noted down what she wanted, then continued to look at the papers. Maybe she should have told her mother about this, but then again maybe someone was playing tricks with her. As she was looking through the papers, a small note fell out. Kagome stared at that, then picked it up. She stared at it shocked to read what it said, it read, _If only you knew where she was and how she was living. _Kagome dropped the paper, and stepped back. Someone must be playing with her, and she just wished she knew who. She gathered the papers and settled them on the table, she was going to take them to her mother, maybe she would have some idea as to what was going on. She grabbed everything she needed and made her way to her car and to the little grocery store down the street.

Ruri wondered the streets for hours, she was hungry and needed something to eat, she found herself in front of a small store. She looked through the windows and found food, she decided since she didn't have any money she would have to do something she didn't want to do. She made her way into the store and down the aisle, found something small and stuffed it into her shirt. She started to walk out, but had to pass the cashier first. The cashier looked at the girl with curious eyes, and then noticed something sticking out, she yelled to the girl to stop but Ruri decided to run for it. She was close to the door until an older man stopped her short. He held out his hand, " Can I get that back from you, little missy." She eyes started to get watery until someone layed there hand on her shoulder.

" There you are, I was looking everywhere for you." The older man scratched the back of his head, while trying to talk. He started at the black haired women with caution. " You know this little girl," he asked her. The strange women nodded her head, while taking the hand of Ruri. He sighed with relief. " I'm sorry if she caused you any trouble, here is enough money to pay for my things and her candy." The stranger said while handing the cashier the money and taking the bags. Ruri didn't even bother to look at the stranger, and just grabbed her hand that was extending to her. The two walked out of the store together and down the street.

* * *

I'm so sorry its short, but I promise to have the next chapter up either tonight or early tomorrow. So do you know who the women is. 


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the the chaptor hope you like it. I don't own nothing.

* * *

Kagome seen the whole scene from afar, the little girl looked like she was homeless, and Kagome could tell she had no money to pay for what she almost stole. Her innocense reminded her of herself, when she was younger. She didn't want the little girl to get in trouble so she acted as if she was the mother. She didn't really get a good look of the child, but she could tell that she must of been hungry. She didn't know if she had any family, so she decided that she would ask. 

Ruri held onto the strangers hand tight not wanting to let go. The stranger brought her to a nice car, and opened the trunk while putting the bags in the back. The stranger then went to her and knelt down to meet her height. Right then and there the both stared at each other with wide eyes. Both got a good look of each other, and didn't know what to say. Ruri held on tight to her locket, trying to memorize the picture she and to the person in front of her. While Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, it was like staring into the past only in the present.

Kagome cleared her throat and could tell the little girl was nervous. " Is there any relatives that you know," she asked the frightned girl. She shook her head, " Do you know where you are," again with the same answer. " Do you have any place to stay," and then she stayed quiet. Ruri really didn't want to say where she was from, and didn't want to go back. But if she told her no what would the stranger do to her. Kagome got up and sighed, " While I guess I just have to bring you to the police office." Without thinking the girl jumped to Kagome while wraping her little arms around her legs and holding on tight. Kagome stumbled alittle and was surprised at the girls reaction. She didn't know what was the matter with her but if seemed like she didn' want to go home. Kagome sighed while rubbing the little crying girls back. Ruri was crying because for some reason she didn't want to leave this person, she wanted to go with her. Kagome decided that she didn't have time for this and did one thing she quiet frankly didn't want to do. She opened the passenger door, while picking up the startled girl and putting her in the back seat.

" I don't know what I'm going to do with you, so I might as while take you with me." She said while buckeling her up, and staring a at the now smiling girl. Kagome stared at her, wondering what brought on the smile, but lead it slide. She closed the door and got into the drivers seat and started the car.

She wanted to bang her head on the stearing wheel, what was she thinking. Taking a little girl she dosen't even know and bringing her to her mothers house. She would decide what she was going to do once she was there, but for some odd reason was kind of glad she brought her. She could hear the girl in the back trying to humb the same rythm as the music that was playing, Kagome laughed. " May I ask what you name is," the little girl quieted down after that and replied with a quiet, " Ruri." Kagome like the name, it fitted her because of her beautiful emerald eyes. Kagome stopped with that thought, just thinking of how Ruri and her daughter had the same eyes didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. Alot of children had black hair and green eyes, right she told herself.

Ruri moved around a little bit not used to sitting in one place too long. She wondered where the stranger was taking her, and as if reading her mind. " Where going to my mother's house, with would be around 2 a hours from where we meet," she answered, while giving Ruri a smile through the mirror.

Kagome noticed her clothes and decided once she aquianted her with her mother they would go and buy her some new clothes. She thought hopefully their time there, it would open Ruri up and tell her her story, Ruri was thinking the same.

A long the way there Kagome explained herself, what she did, where she lived, and more about her family. Ruri sat there listening with open ears, she could tell that the women named Kagome was kind, and wondered if she had children of her own. So she asked, which resulted with a no and a quiet rest of the ride. Kagome wondered why the little girl asked, but decided not to ponder.

They got to there destination, while Kagome parked the car, Ruri just stared at the many stairs of the shrine. They got out of the car, and Ruri ever so innocently asked with shocked eyes if they were going to climb that many stairs. Kagome chuckled while nodding her head. Ruri just stared as both started up the stairs, it wasn't long until they were at the very top did they see an older version of Kagome running to them while emveloping her in a hug. Ruri just stayed back alittle wondering who she was, the older women asked Kagome if she got what she asked for, making Kagome holding up the bag. The older women with glee in her eyes snatched the bag from her and ran to the house to add the ingredients to the dinner she was making. While this was happening she never noticed the little girl that was with her daughter. Kagome had a sweat drop from watching her mother running to the house. She turned to Ruri and grabbed her hand, she started to walk but was stopped short. She turned around and found that Ruri was giving her sad eyes, she knelt down and touched the girls hair ever so lightly. " Its ok to be scared, but remember that I'm here." With that said Ruri cheered up and started to walk with her into the house.

Once they made it into the house, they took of their shoes, while Kagome's mother came running into the livingroom yelling for Souta that Kagome was here and that supper was ready. Her mother stopped short once she seen the little visiter with her daughter, she dropped her spachula, and stared at the little girl with shock. _The green eyes,_ she though, they were the exact same one that of her. She shook her head while staring at Kagome with a questioning look, Kagome sighed while pulling the girls hand with hers. They entered the kitchen area and Kagome sat Ruri at the table, she told her that she would be right back and started to let go of her hand, but Ruri held on. Kagome stared at her again, she pointed to where she was going to go and that she was going to be in sight. Then went to talk to her mother, she was sat on the couch staring at the carpet.

Kagome went to her mother, and held her hand. " She looks so much like her, but trust me it probable isn't," she told her mother with a solid voice. Her mother stared at her with tears in her eyes, then hugged her daughter again, tight. Kagome relaxed at her mothers touch and understood. Once they were done she explained how she came upon the little girl, what her name was and that she didn't know if she was homeless, but felt the need to take her with her. Kagome's mother smiled at her daughters antics, she was still the kind hearted women she raised, and know brought a girl she didn't even know because she felt the need too. Kagome brought her mother into the Kitchen to intruduce the two, but when they went in there they were surprised to find that she wasn't there. They heard laughing upstairs, and then a bang, they ran to the noise and found Ruri and a teenage Souta playing games. Ruri looked at Kagome with her eyes shining with happiness.

Ruri was having the best time she could ever remember, the boy just came down stairs seen her and asked if she wanted to play, she looked at Kagome and could tell she was busy. The boy looked at the two too and said that it would be alright since they were talking women stuff. She left with him into his room and here she was playing a game she never even heard of. She looked to see Kagome staring at her with eyes that shined of a proud mother, and yet the thought was sad because she dosen't even have children. Ruri turned away continuing to play the game with the so called Souta boy.

Kagome and her mother laughed, they walked back down to the Kitchen and started dishing up the food. Once it was ready and on the table, Souta with Ruri holding his hand ran down the stairs. They sat at the table and continued on with there food, Ruri stared at the food utensils. She studied how the others used them and tried the same. Kagome found that Ruri didn't know how to eat with the fork or spoon, she decided to help her. Kagome's mother acted like she didn't notice but she did. The neckless that was around Ruri's neck was the same she gave to the doctor to give to the caregivers of her granddaughter so she would know who her birth mother was. But she decided not to say anything and just pondered.

Once everyone was done eating, Kagome decided that Ruri needed decent clothes, so they went to the mall. Ruri looked at everything with wide eyes, it appeared that she didn't get out much. They walked into some stores Ruri tried on some clothes with little hesitation. She didn't want Kagome to think that she wanted to use her, she just wanted to spend sometime with her. Kagome told her that it was alright and so they left the store to shop some more. Kagome knew she hadn't had this much fun, she would always work, or work. But with Ruri she brought out the fun side of Kagome she thought she lost. Ruri was pouncing around the water fountain until she bumpt into someone from behind. She told them she was sorry repeatedly and started to cry alittle. The man bent down to her height and wiped her tears with his hand, " Its alright I know it was an accident, there's no need to cry little one." The kind man said, Ruri glanced up at the man but was pulled back into someone. She turned to find Kagome held her close while staring at the nice man.

Kagome stared at the man infront of her with hatred in her eyes, she was looking for Ruri because she got caught in the mist of the crowd then found her with the man she thought she would never see again.

The man stood up properly while wiping the dirt from his dress pants, he stared at Kagome with such regret. " Hello Kagome, its been a while."

* * *

HAHAHA I'm going to stop there. I know I'm mean but hey this story is one of my best so far. Anyway who do you think it is. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

On with the chaptor hope you like it.

* * *

_What was he doing here, of all places he had to be at the same place as me. _Kagome thought will grabbing Ruri's hand and walking away. The man followed her as she made her exit of the mall, and straight to her car. He yelled her name any times but she never turned her head. Ruri was sad that Kagome wouldn't talk to the kind man, but didn't want to ask. Kagome picked up Ruri ever so gently but fast, while buckeling her up, and shutting the passenger door. Moved as fast as she could to the drivers side, just as she opened the door, it was slammed shut. She stared into the same color eyes that Ruri had, but these eyes seemed more familur. 

The kind man was panting hard, while trying to catch his breath." May I ask why you ran," he said. She just looked away, he stared at the little girl through the car window. She was staring away from them so he couldn't get a good description of her, but asumed that she was Kagome's daughter. He felt a pain of hurt running through his body, he ignored it while trying to talk to her calmly. " Kagome, I yelled your name from the mall to here, may I ask why you aren't looking at me." He said trying to touch her face so he could see her, put his hand was smacked away hard. He was shocked to see her crying, her beautiful blue eyes were filled with water running down her dilicate face. Her eye's stared at him with hatred he never knew she could posess for one person. She was such a kind person and forgave everyone, just seeing her staring at him like that felt like a knife ran through his heart.

She shifted in her spot, " I didn't know you had a child," she could tell he had anger in his voice. She closed her eyes and as calmly as she could, " I didn't know you were back, if I did then I wouldn't be in the same city as you." She told him while staring at him with hollow eyes, she knew the look he had in his eyes, they were saying he was sorry, and she wasn't even going to listen to his explaination. She opened the car door and got in, before she closed the door she said, " It was a waste of your time and mine just standing here, when there is nothing to talk about. I bid you farewell Minamino-san" Then she closed the door and exited the mall parking ramp.

She stared through the rear view mirror and could of sworn she seen a tear falling out of his green apple eyes, as his long fire hair blow with the wind. She seen him turn around walking back to the mall they recently just exited.

Ruri heard what Kagome said to the nice guy, and was kind of mad at that. But then she seen in the rear view mirror the tears flowing down her face and decided that she was going to try and cheer her up.

_That Baka, he thinks he can just come back after almost 6 years, and explain to me his reason. _She shook her head side to side violently, with even a heaver set of tears, _who does he think he is. _She speed off, after a little while she calmed down, then decided that she would treat Ruri some Ice cream. She asked the little girl, and Ruri asked what it was. Just with that answer she got Kagome laughing, but stopped thinking it was rude. She looked into the mirror and found the little girl smiling, then giggled.

So she took her to get some ice cream, once she parked her car, the two got out and went to order. Ruri got a double chocolate fudge while Kagome got vanilla. The walked to the table and sat. Kagome decided to ask Ruri some questions, " Ruri do you know where your parents are." The little girl held onto the heart shape neckless around her neck, while shacking her head. Kagome then decided to drop the subject seeing as to how it changed the poor girls mood. They finished their cones then decided to exit the shop, Kagome held onto Ruri's hand while leading her to the park car.

Ruri as excited and hyper she was from eating, pulled her hand from Kagome's and ran to the car. Kagome told her to slow down which was to late in resulting her to bump into yet another person and making her bags fall to the ground. Ruri helped pick up the bags while begging for forgiveness, the older women just chuckled while saying that it was alright. Kagome came running to the scene while helping out too, but then stopped to stare at the older women. She was in her older fortys and had black hair with chocolate brown eyes.

The elder seen that the younger women staring at her and lifted her head, which she stared back in wide eyes. Once she was done with picking up her belongings she gave Kagome a warm smile. " While hello Kagome, how have you been." Kagome in returned gave her a smile, while grabbing Ruri's hand, " I've been good Minamino-san, and may I ask in return." The older women laughed at Kagome's matureness, " Nothing much just having a big dinner for Shuichi's return," then stopped talking after mentioning his name. She could see the hurt in Kagome's eye's, " Why don't you come by to say hello to him and myself. I would love it if you did. You could also bring," she stopped short once she stared at Ruri with wide eyes.

Kagome knew what she was going to ask, " I'm sorry Shiori-san, but Ruri and I are kind of in a hurry. It was nice talking to you, and maybe one day I will visit." Kagome said while putting Ruri and herself in the car before the elder women could ask any questions.

Kagome and Ruri made it home, she showed where Ruri would be sleeping and gave her a bath. Once Ruri was in bed she askd if she could have the door open, Kagome said yes. She then went an search of her mother to tell her about the letter she recieved a day of two ago. She found her mother in her room looking through a picture album, while sitting on her bed crying. She walked to her mother calmly, " You know there's something I have to tell you." Her mother said while setting down the album, and staring at her daughter. Kagome sat right next to her, rubbing her back for comfort. " Right before she was put up for adoption, I gave her something that she could remember you by." Kagome stared at her mother blank not knowing what she was talking about. Her mother turned and pulled out a picture of her holding her granddaugher and crying. Kagome gasped, she didn't know that her mother took picture's of that day. " I asked the nurse if I could give her a neckless," Kagome still didn't know what she was talking about. " It was a golden heart shape locket," her mother said. Kagome still was confused, " Like the one little Ruri had." As shocked as Kagome was she stumbled of the bed and to the floor while shacking her head from side to side. Her mother got of her spot and walked to her crawling daughter, while nodding her head. " On the inside is a picture of her mother," kagome didn't want to hear it, and started to back even further away. Her mother nodded her head while tears where still falling down her face, " Yes Kagome, its you."

Kagome got of from her spot on the floor and ran to Ruri's room, around her neck with the heart shape locket in her hand was the neckless her mother was talking about. Kagome walked to her quietly and pulled the locket out of her hand lightly. She opened the locket, and with shock her mother was right, it was a picture of her in her younger years. " Its a picture of my real mother," the half sleeping girl said while yawning. She then looked at Kagome to see she had tears in her eyes, " Kagome-san why are you crying." She said while crawling from her spot on the bed to her, then was surprised when Kagome embraced her with a tight and yet comfortable hug. Kagome hugged the little girl she has been dreaming of for the last 5 years, her precious daughter was here with her now. Ruri was confused as to why Kagome was hugging her, Kagome then took the locket and showed her the picture again. Ruri stared at it then back to Kagome, she stared at both their colors of hair, the same skin color, and then the same eye color. Ruri didn't want to say what she was thinking, but Kagome answered for her by nodding. Ruri's eyes light up and she hugged her again while crying. Kagome's mother came into the scene of both girls hugging each other and crying, she shutted the door and made her way down to the kitchen to make a midnight snake. Because she knew they were going to be up for a while.

* * *

Sorry everyone I going to have to stop right there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Kagome held her close while rubbing the little girls back for comfort. Ruri has been crying for a whole hour, and wouldn't let go of her mother. Kagome wiped her tears while telling her it was alright. Once she was calmed down Kagome could tell she wanted to say something. Kagome continued stroking her hair, " Where have you been?" She asked while looking deep into her mother's eyes. " Why didn't you come for me?" She said while holding onto her locket, " Didn't you care about me?" Ruri said ever so quiet. 

Kagome turned her face away from Ruri, " Honey, I had no choice but then to give you up." Kagome stared at the ground, " I thought that by giving you up, you would have a better chance at life, then just with one parent." She just continued to look at the ground, she figured that Ruri wouldn't understand since she seemed to be a little to young. " But, my life didn't turn out the way you thought it would." Ruri said with the saddest eye's she could see on this presious child. Kagome didn't understand, she thought that maybe her daughter would have been adopted to a nice family and have every thing she wanted or needed. But it seemed that it didn't turn out that way.

She hugged her daughter close to her, knowing exactly what she was going to do. She was going to take back her daughter, after seeing her today the way she was in the store and how she was dressed she was going to find the caretaker of Ruri and press charges against her. " Don't worry, you don' t have to worry anymore. I promise, nothing will seperate us now." Kagome held ont her releasing the grief she carried for almost five years. She was going to change and she was going to have her daughter with her. She waited until Ruri was asleep until she went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she made her way in, she found that there was oden already on the stove. She thanked her mother in her mind, and sat to eat.

A short man around the age of 25 stood looking over the city of Tokyo. _Its been a while, _he thought. His black cloth blow with the midnight wind, while his crisem eyes scaned the city. _I wonder how she's been,_ he thought again thinking of a black haired beauty. He jumped from tower to tower, _nothing seemed to change. _Then stopped at a certain shrine, he jumped from tree to tree until he was infront of a window. He stared while concentrating on a certain energy, then he found it. He followed it until he seen her sitting at the table eating Oden. He shook his head, _she hasn't changed much, _he said to himself. He seen her turn her head to his direction then he dissappeared.

Kagome was just eating until she thought she seen a familiar energy, she turned to the spot but no one was there. For some reason she was thinking of a spiky black hair man with the most intense red eyes she ever seen. But remembered that he too departed for a mission a while ago and left her alone. She finished her food and returned to her room, while digging through her old dresser she pulled out a picture of the young man sitting in a tree with her underneath it smiling. She laughed at the picture remembering he didn't realize she was taking one. Then she pulled out a crystal blue gem, it was something he gave her to remember him by. Yet she felt something for him and didn't want to tell him. Why? Because the relationship they already had, she didn't want to lose it. She putted the things back in where she got them, and went to bed. Thinking of how she was happier she got her daughter back.

Ruri woke up in the middle of the night to find her mother not there, she got out of bed and went down the long hallway. Once she came upon a room she knew was Kagome's she walked right in. She seen that her mother was still sleeping, but didn't want to wake her. She also didn't want to be in a different room by herself, so she did the only thing. Hopped right into her mother's bed and right between her arms. She snuggled deeper into her mother's chest for warmth that she's longed for so much. With the heat radiating from her mother and the scene of her presence Ruri fell right to sleep, with the happiest smile she could make.

The caretaker stumbled around the room of the 20 kids, she counted every child until she came around to the last to find her not there. In shock she asked the other children if they knew where she was, they just giggled and shook their heads. The caretaker ran out of the room and out of the house yelling Ruri's name. She ran up and down the street asking neighbors if they seen the little black haired girl with green eyes. They too shook their head, while kind of reliefed that the sweet little girl ran away from the immature, irresponsible, selfish caretaker. She continued to run around the neighborhood until she gave up. She went into the house and calmed herself down. She knew she was drunk, and if she called the police now they would take the children away from her and possibly charge her with child indangerment. She decided that she would wait until morning, and if Ruri didn't come back she would just forget about it and continue on with her life. But secretly she felt like she couldn't.

Shiori knew of the little girl, Kagome's mother told her awhile ago. She came to her heart broken, and said she needed to get something of her chest. She then explained to Shiori that Kagome had a child, which was her grandchild. Shiori was shocked, but understood the sitiuation Kagome was in. She felt grief for the poor teen, her son just left her, and she knew that she couldn't handle it on her own. So since Shiori was curious as to where her granddaughter was, just almost 6 months ago she hired a secret detective to find her. In result he found her birth certificut, her adoption forms, as while as her hospital leave. He even was able to obtain of current picture's of her.

She was disquisted with the way she was living, the way they dressed her, and the way the placed look. But most of all she wanted Kagome to know what was happening with her daughter and maybe she would go and retrieve her. Thats why she sent her the copy's the detective was able to give her. But she was beyond surprised today when she seen both together. Maybe she did get her daughter from that awful place, but how did she know to go if she didn't send the information just yet. She looked out into the yard where her son was sitting under the tree. She sighed, she wasn't going to tell him, it was Kagome's choice to, if she wanted him to know. She walked into her room to get ready for bed.

Kurama was sitting outside the night sky, he was thinking. The times he use to have with her up until his departure. He told his mother why he was leaving and she understood, but he asked her not to tell Kagome. She seemed surprise at the request but responded with a nod. He explained that if he did make it back he would want to tell her himself. He wanted to give her a chance to live her life normal, with someone else, if he wasn't able to come back. He said what was the point in asking her to wait if there was a chance that he wasn't able to make it. She nodded her head with tears in her eyes and hugging her son just once more before he left. Almost 6 years later, he comes back to find that Kagome isn't married but has a child. He asked his mother if she knew the father, she didn't look at him, but shook her head.

He stopped his thinking because he could feel a presence, he turned his head to find his black haired friend. He got up from his spot while walking to where he stood. The stood facing each other which seemed like for ever until one of them spoke. " So you finally returned." Said the red eyed demon, with disquist in his voice.

* * *

I'm sorry every one but I'm really going to stop there. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Minna I'm gonna need help. I was wondering if maybe instead of me picking the pairing why don't you all vote. I'm getting request for Hiei/Kagome, and for Kurama/Kagome. Instead of me choosing why don't you vote. I just can't pick.

* * *

Kagome woke up to someone moving around in her arms. She opened her eyes to find Ruri, sleeping her hair was tangled with her, so you couldn't tell them apart. Kagome layed her head back down, while hugging her more to her chest. Kagome was relieved, she seemed to have slept alot better then before. Ruri seemed to stur from her sleep, she got up and rubbed her eyes. She turned and stared at her mother, while giving her a bright smile. " Good morning Oka-san," she covered her mouth remembering if she could call her mother that name. Kagome giggled while uncovering her hands from her mouth. " Good morning Ruri," she said while giving her daughter a pat on the head. 

They got out of bed while making their way down the stairs, once they reached the lower level you could smell food radiating from the kitchen. Ruri ran to see what the smell was until she seen her grandmother at the stove making egg omletes, she turned around from her spot and gave Ruri a smile. Kagome came walking in after Ruri, while stretching her arms out and yawning. She then seen that there was breakfest on the table and ran right to it. Ruri followed right behind her slowly, and sat right next to her. Kagome's mother could see that Ruri was still a little shy, she too sat down at the table. The three began to eat, then they could hear a ringing sound with a boom, then a running down the stairs, after that Souta was at the table eating ever so fast, then he ran back up to his room. Ruri just blinked, turned to her mother to find her eating and acting as if nothing. She turned to her food and contiued to eat.

They stood staring at each other, while not making a single move. " What's with the unexpected visit, Hiei." Kurama said while staring away from him, while trying to bear with the fact his friend possible didn't acknolegde him anymore as a friend. Hiei held his sword at his throat, Kurama didn't even move or flinch. He stared at Hiei's eyes that were filled with disgrease, hatred, dissappointment, and agony. Hiei could see in Kurama's eyes regret, but there was no excuse for what he did. Kurama turned his head to stare better in Hiei's eye's trying to understand why he rescented him. Hiei pushed his sword further into his neck, but he didn't even flinch.

" If only you know the pain, the suffering, and the hardship you setted upon her," Hiei said with out emotion. Kurama just listened, " For years she questioned herself, and with no explanation at to why you left her, she blamed herself. How could you leave someone you say you love, then just disappear with no excuse. How could you live your life knowning how much you made her suffer." Kurama could tell that Hiei had feelings for her, " and know you the guts to return." Kurama stared away from him, trying his hardest not to show weakness. " What did you expect when you returned," he asked.

Kurama turned to look into his eyes, he didn't say anything. Knowing that it wouldn't change a thing. Hiei sleathed his sword while turning away, " If only you know." He said while walking away from his old friend not wanting to deal with him, when he seemed he wasn't ready to explain his actions. But wondered what he was going to do about Kagome.

Kurama stared at his back, he fell to the ground. What was he doing, even he didn't know what he was going to do. He remembered the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes, and that was the first day he kissed her soft cherry lips. He stared at his hands remembering every curve of her body, and her sensitive spots. He remembered the first day he told her he loved her, and the promise he made. The promise he would never leave her. He pounded the ground, mad at himself for his actions. Mad that it was him they choice, mad that he was forced to do it. All because of a stupid arrangement that included him, all because he was pustod the responsibility too. If he explained to Kagome the reason of his departer she probably would never forgive him, and he didn't want to promise her something that he was sure he could keep. Plus explaining her of his work would be more complicated. He didn't know if she could forgive him, but he promise he would try.

Hiei walked aimlessly around the city, it the following day and sunny. He walked until he stopped to stare at two people, a women and a girl. They were in the park and the women was sitting on the bench while watching over the little girl. He stared at her for a second before she turned her head and stared at him. He looked away and continued walking, " Hiei," he heard from behind him. " Hiei-kun is that you," said the women that was on the bench. He turned around to stare at her, she looked so beautiful with the fall dress she was wearing, and the brown boots that matched the dress. Her hair was down falling down her back, and her eyes gleemed with happines. She ran to him while hugging him around the neck, Hiei was beyond shock. She looked into her eyes, " I thought you said you would visit me when you got back." " Mommy, who's that," a little girl said. Kagome turned her head to look at Ruri while still holding on to Hiei, he looked at the little girl. She was holding a little teddy bear her arms, then turned back to Kagome. Hiei pulled her arms away from him, he in returned stared at him, she retreated her arms and walked back alittle. " This is an old friend of Mommy's, why don't you come here and say hello." Ruri did as her mother asked, she walked to Hiei and held out her hand. " Hello," she said, he didn't reach out his hand but turned away. He seen the hurt in her eyes as he started to walk away.

Ruri turned to her mother with teary eyes, " Did I make him mad," she asked. Kagome pulled her into a hug while shacking her head. " Of course not honey, he's just not use to other people." She shood her daugher to continue playing, and turn to watch the back of the person who was there for her in her time of need. A tear slide down her face and she turned away walking back to the park.

Hiei know who the little girl was, he could tell by her energy, and her description. He sat in the tree while looking over the clear crystal lake, he pulled out the neckless she gave him. It was silver with a dragon and an angel winged girl figure. She said she got it for him, because of their friendship. _Yes, she only thought of me as a friend, he thought. _He wondered why she became so important to him, when did he start to think of her so much, and hated to see her cry. He remembered the day he meet her, he hated humans, and yet it was something that radiated off of her that made the atmisfear comforting. He continued to see her around Kurama, then discovered later that she was the cousin of Yusuke. He remembered she was always nice to him, even if he treated her cold, she still seemed to smile. He then later became comfortable with her presences, then he started to consider her a friend. But after Kurama did his stunt, he was the first person she came running to, and he stayed with her that night. Holding her in his arms while she just continued to cry. He know he was crazy to get close to her, it just happened. But after she told him her secret, it just destroyed him, but yet he still stuck by her side, because he knew she needed him. After time pasted she returned to normal and it was then that he had to leave. Not because of her, but because he needed to discover himself, and he promised her he would return after his journey. Which he returned he found that he also returned the same time the fox did.

* * *

Ok everyone to me this chaptor really really sucks. I'm not to proud of it, but I was in a hurry to finish it. I'm sorry but for the next day I won't be posting. I have to work. I promise if I get enough votes I'll update monday, that is if anyone votes. Oh and I'll be starting another story soon, it while be with the lossing pair of this story. So for example if Kurama/Kagome wins my next story will be Hiei/Kagome. So please remember to vote, or else I won't update soon. Oh and to Hime-Jun-Hi, this chapter is dedicated to you because I think your the most desperate person I know that want's me to update so here you go.Oh and I also like your reviews really I do. Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, on with the next story.

* * *

Kagome was stand infront of her shrine home, she turned around and gave Ruri a hug. " I'll be back in a couple of day's alright," Kagome said to her daughter, while sitting the crying girl on the ground. Ruri nodded her head while backing away while Kagome gave her mother a hug. " I'll be back as soon as I can," she stared at the whimpering little girl. " There's somethings I need to do before she can come with me." Her mother nodded her head while waving to her hand to Kagome as she drove away. Ruri chased the car not to far, but stopped short and just watched as her mother's car vanished from view. Her grandmother came from behind her, while putting her hand on her shoulder. Ruri turned to stare into her brown eyes, then her grandmother held out her hand, " why don't we go inside and make some cookies." She said, Ruri's eyes light up with excitement, while grabbing her hand and pouncing up the stairs. Her grandmother just laughed, while following behind. 

Kagome was sitting in here office, she was doing paper work, and looked at the time. She told Ayame to reschedule her appointments for the day. She was gathering her things until Ayame came into her room. " Anno, Higarushi-sama, I know you said no visitor's today, but there's a lady saying its important." Ayame said while trembling, Kagome sighed while nodding her head. Right behind her a women with long black hair and brown eyes walked in. Ayame bowed while shutting the door right behind her.

Kagome stared at the women in front of her with shock, why would she be visiting her. The older women looked around the room, she turned back to Kagome and gave her a smile. " I'm sorry to be interrupting you Kagome-san, but do you have a minute. I wanted to talk to you about something important." Kagome nodded her head while getting the black haired women a chair. Once she was settled down, Kagome sat in her seat. She could tell the older women was nervous, " I came to talk to you about the little girl from yesterday." Kagome stared at her with wide eyes, " I know who she is Kagome." With even more shock she stood up from her seat, the elder did the same. " Kagome, you have to hear what I need to say." Kagome didn't look at the older women, " Your mother came to me over a year ago and explained everything to me." She walked closer to Kagome, " I know who she really is," she said while standing right in front of her. " I want to know what do you plan to do know that you just found her." She extended her hand to reach Kagome's, " Please tell me." She cried, Kagome pulled her hand back while giving the older women a mean mug. " Why do you want to know, why is it now that you come to me and ask. Why didn't you tell me that she was living a horrible life." Kagome said while balling her hands into a tight fist. " Why do you suddenly have an interest in her now that I have her. What do you going to do when I tell you my plans, are you going to run to Shuichi. Are you going to tell him everything or are you gonna take legal action." They both just stood in utter silence, minutes past before the elder women pulled out a folder and sat in on her desk. She turned around, walked to the door, while turning around with tears running down her face she said, " I would never take her away from you, just for the sake of my son. I understand your anger to him, I myself just wanted to get to know my granddaughter I never know. To let her know that there was people who actually cared about her." She turned around while walking out of the door, " I just wanted her to be with you," she said again, and disappeared.

Kagome stared at the door from where Shiori-san exited. She sat in her seat while staring at the big folder. She wondered what it contained, so she opened it. On the inside there were pictures of Ruri and her home, the house was old but big, it was dirty, as while as the children. It contained almost everything she needed to obtain legal action for the caretaker. She dug deeper until a little piece of paper fell out, she picked it up and read it. She had tears running down her eyes, regretting everything she said to Shiori. _When I first saw her pretty little face it reminded me of you, it hurt me so bad to see her in a place like this. But knowing now that she's with you makes me feel relieved. I'm sorry for what my son put you through but I'm happy you had her. Seeing her brings joy into my life I hadn't had in years.I just wish she knew who I was. Kagome, in this folder contains paper's and evidence you'll need to fill against the caretaker. Take care my darling, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear this but I'm glad your doing alright on your own. _She took the note and placed it back into the folder, she thanked silently. She packed her things and made her way out of the office, happier that things were going to work themselves out.

Kurama stared at the address, was this correct. He looked through the window to find his black haired friend cooking while his wife was setting people. He shook his head, when did he ever Imagen his friend starting a business, and walked through the door.

Yusuke looked to expecting a customer instead it was Kurama, he stared at him wide eyed. Keiko came to the front, " Hello, welcome to Spirit Noddle's," she then realized with who she was talking too. It was the exact person that left everyone almost six years ago. Yusuke walked behind his wife, " Hello Kurama its been a while, " he said while giving him a warm smile. Kurama excepted it while following him to a table. " So what have you been up to, Yusuke." Kurama asked while looking around the restaurant. " Oh nothing much, working, marrying, dealing with pregnant women." Keiko gave him a mean look, " Just joking honey," he said while sighing, " Really when you get someone pregnant make sure you have an excuse to leave for nine months." Kurama just laughed, while Yusuke brought him something to eat, " So how have you been, you didn't go see her did you." Yusuke asked with curiosity. Kurama shook his head, " She found me while I was at the mall, she was there with some child, I didn't know she had children." Yusuke scratched his head, Kagome didn't have a child. " The little girl bumped into me, then that's when I seen her. She was surprised to find me back, but the way she looked at me," he quit talking. Yusuke understood Kagome's feelings, he left her alone, and only with good-bye note.

" So what do you plan on doing know that your back," Yusuke said while drinking his tea, " are you going to tell her why you left." Kurama turned to Yusuke, " If it means for her to possible forgive me then I have no choice," he played with his food. " Why was it you did leave, Kurama." Yusuke asked really wanting to know the reason.

Kurama dropped his head, " Because,


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry about the other chapter. Hope you like this one.

* * *

He turned his head while sipping his tea, " A request was sent to Koenma asking for me. They said it was important and that only I was to be sent to them." He bowed his head remembering the day he was told of the secret mission. 

_Kurama was in the office of Koenma, he was in his teenage form while sitting in his chair while staring at a piece of paper in his head. He seat the paper on his desk while turning his head towards Kurama, " I called you here because we have been asked for your assistance." He got up from his chair and walked to the window, " It's a mission you cannot refuse." Koenma said and bowed his head, " There's something happening in the Makai Realm, and we don't know what will happen if you don't go," he said again while turning around. " You have been requested personally by someone higher rank then me." Kurama didn't understand quiet yet, " They asked for your presence, the mission is to enter into the enemies group and find out as much information as possible." He turned back to the window, " I'm sorry, but with this person asking for assistance there is no refusing. We have no explanation as to why he referred you, but we are also not allowed to ask." He walked to a folder and pulled out a piece of paper. " This is to who you are to report to, and this is how long the mission is." _

_Kurama read through the paper, reading every detail, once he was done he sat in the chair close to him. " We don't know what will happen in this mission, but we think that there is a chance you might not make. But with your expertise, were sure you'll succeed ." " What do you mean this mission will take almost five years," Kurama sat while pounding his hands on his bosses desk." Kurama please calm down. But I told you there is nothing we can do. The higher rank required you assistance and we have no obligation in questioning." Kurama tightened his fist then stood up straight. " What about my family, my friends, and, Kurama pulled out a picture, " You might as while not to tell her," Koenma said knowing who he was looking at. " Telling her this would be strange to her, since she dosen't know anything about what you do, or who you are." Kurama gripped his fist, why him, why was it that he had no choice. His life was wonderful, and now,"For doing this I will release you of all duties, and you have no more interference in you life after this." He heard from his boss, " I'll give you a couple of days to get ready, and prepare yourself." Kurama stared at his boss, he couldn't be mad at him, if is was necessary for him to go, then he would. But he was mad at the situation, his life, his mother, his friends, and Kagome. What would he tell them, he walked out of the office while slamming the door. _

_That same day all he could think of was a way to tell her, he told his mother that he had to leave for a while and couldn't ask why. She spent most of the day crying while holding her little boy, not ready to let go. After that he also told his friends that he was leaving for a while and didn't even bother saying why. The rest of the day he spent thinking of his decision, then decided that what he was going to do would effect her more then him. That was when he made his way to his destination, he jumped to the open window and found is black haired beauty sleeping peacefully. He jumped through the window and landed beside her bed. How he wished it didn't have to come to this, but there was no other way. He sat the note by her bed stand and stared at his precious. Why he thought, why couldn't he tell her, she would of understand right. He stared at the golden ring band she had on her finger. Then he remembered, the symbol of the golden band. It was something he was going to break, which was them, their loneliness. He walked to his beauty while a tear ran down his pale face. He kissed her forehead, while soothingly touching her cheek for the last time. He held her hand in his, while whispering in her ear. " You can hate me, despise me, and not forgive me ever. I can except that, but please if I come back, please give me a chance to get you back, if there is a chance." He knew she was sleeping but was surprised to see a single tear, with a nod. He laughed a little feeling a bit better, he kissed her cherry lips then disappeared at the moment she woke. He could he in the dark how she touched her lips, then went back to sleep. He cried a little thinking how he lost her. _

_He explained the later years, how he required extra training lasting a year. Learning the enemy's motive while working with them, and how a war broke out. Later the war was won and he stayed to help rebuild the land that fell. Then once it was done, he returned, a free man. _

Yusuke stared at his friend knowing how it felt to feel like you lost something but then to release that you didn't. He could see from his side his problem but still was it enough to try and get Kagome back, if he really tried his hardest. Then for some reason he seen Kurama jump up from his seat while running towards the almost closed door.

Kurama looked to see her right behind Yusuke, with wide eyes, she then turned from her spot and ran out the door, with him right behind her. She kept running through everyone while bumping into people. She continued until she ended up at a certain park he knew. He paced himself knowing exactly where she was going. He watched as she ran to a certain tree and fell by the tree trunk.

He walked to the crying girl slowly, " Why do you keep doing this to me." She turned from her spot to stare at him, " Why do you continue to hurt me after all these years," she got up from her spot and walked to him. " I don't care what your excuse is, you should of told me." She pounded on his chest, " You should of had the gust to tell me, I would of understand." She stopped, while dropping her head and her arms to her side. " I would of understood, so you had a secret, who said I didn't have any of my own." She continued to say while he just stared at her with shock. " Yes, I knew of demons, yes I knew of your job." He walked slowly towards her, " and if there was no other reason for you to stay, then I would of understood. But I guess I wasn't that important to you was I," she yelled while staring at his now teary eye. " If only you knew the suffering I had to go through alone." Kurama had enough, having her so close was killing him, so he did the only thing his body would do. He hugged her and he hugged her tight, " Your wrong, your everything to me." He held her tight, " You don't know how much it hurt me to leave you with just a note. I know that I hurted you, I just though with in time you would of moved on." He cried into her hair, " I didn't know what would of happened if I told you, plus I was scared. But you should know I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

Kagome was shocked, after all this time he still loved her. Kurama pulled away to stare into her face, she could tell the suffering he went through. His face seemed to age with time, his skin didn't seem the same color, while his figure seemed to grow with age. But his eyes is what protrade his sorrows, his problems, as while as his loneliness. Kagome looked to see if the Kurama from 6 years ago was still there but found nothing except his wanting forgiveness. She could tell he still felt the same for her as he did along time ago but did she. Kurama was so close to her lips that she didn't even notice his closeness until now. He was so close until,--

* * *

Hahaha your going to have to wait to find out. Ain't I bad, Hahhahahahahahh. Runs away from angry mob, " while I'm sorry but I'm tired, plus I need to get everything ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow, until then your going to have to wait. HAPPY THANKSGIVING'S EVERYONE.' 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, HAPPY THANKSGIVING, hope your having a great day. I'm just finishing up this chapter so everyone wont kill me. Alright on with the chapter.

* * *

He was ever so close, until he felt himself being pulled away. Someone was pulling him from behind, while dropping him on his butt, then was smacked upside the head. Kagome stared at the brown haired girl, who then bonked him on the head. " You haven't even been here a month. I came looking for you and to find you almost kissing this poor girl." She said while pointing, " look at how scared she looks." Kurama turned to stare, she was right. Kagome was trembling a little while scooting further back away from them. " and may I also remind you what you promised my father." Kagome looked at the almost human girl, she had a fluffy tail with ears on her head, who was she. 

Kurama got of his spot while walking fast to the chatter box, " Should I repeat the words, OK here it goes, ' Sir, with all do respect I accept you proposal under one condition-," muhmamuhma. Kurama covered her mouth with his hand, while talking into the girl.

Kagome felt someone lifting her up from behind, she turned to see ruby eyes. He held her from behind with both arms. She could see him staring hard at Kurama and the other girl. Kagome moved closer to Hiei feeling alittle better around him. The other girl continued to yell in Kurama's hand while he tried to get the hyper girl to calm. " Kimiko, will you calm down," Kurama asked the moving girl, then she bit his hand. " No, You said that it would only take 2 weeks, with your decision, so father sent me to find you. Who is she and why were you going to smooch her." Hiei seemed to wrap his arms tighter around Kagome's waist. She didn't seem to mind, but while watching the two argue she wondered what relationships they had. " I sent a message to your father almost two days ago explaining my reason." Kurama and her continued to argue, while Hiei pulled away from her and started to walk away.

" Hiei," Kagome yelled after the black haired demon. Kurama and Kimiko turned around, while Hiei stood still in his spot. Kurama couldn't see Kagome's face, but felt jealous for her to call out his name while he walked ago. Kagome walked closer behind him, " Hiei," she said even softer. Hiei with surprised gave her one of his small and yet rare smiles while disappearing into the night. Kurama was beyond shock, since when did he smile. Kagome continued to stare, she didn't know what she was doing, until she felt tears leaking down her face. She turned to Kurama and the girl, then ran as fast as she could away from both of them.

Kurama watched as the only girl he loved running away from him again, and wanting to ran after was stopped by the golden eyed girl. " That's her isn't it," she said a little sad, while Kurama nodded his head and watched Kagome run further into the night.

Kagome continued to run until she collapsed to the ground. _Why was this happening to me, first Kurama comes back and throw my life for a loop, then Hiei._ She couldn't figure out what she was feeling for him, but she couldn't even think at the moment. _Who was that girl with Kurama, _she asked herself, _what do I feel for him._ She hated feeling like this, she felt lonely, then she felt someone bringing her into a warm hug. " Kagome," she heared the voice say, " it's alright." From all the running and heavy pouring she felt cold, and dizzy. Then next she meet total darkness, while hearing the voice saying everything was going to be OK.

Kurama walked slowly to his house, with Kimiko following right behind him. " I'm sorry if I interfered, I didn't know that the women you were with was the one you tried to return to." She said sounding extra sad, " It's just after two weeks of waiting for your decision I couldn't wait." Kurama turned to look at her, " I wanted to know so badly thats why I came looking for you." She had her head bowed while tightening her fist. " I want you to marry me because you want to, I don't want to force you." She continued to say, " I'm sorry." she said again while falling to the ground. Kurama walked to her while pulling her into her arms. " Kimiko, " she cried further into his clothes. They stayed there for a while until she calmed down. " How about you stay with me for a couple of day's, then while work everything out." He said while the whimpering girl nodded her head.

Kurama brought her to his mother's house while setting her in the guest bedroom. He layed her on the bed, while walking out, but turned around to stare at her. She was beautiful, her brown hair twinkling in the moonlight, while reflecting off of her skin. He wondered to himself if he could have feelings for her. Through their time together he forgot about Kagome, continued his mission then remembered the reason he wanted to go home. He remembered Kimiko there for him, he also remembered his promise to her father. The promise he said he could make if his reason for going home didn't turn out right. He shutted the door slowly, thinking of Kagome.

Ruri was looking out into the night sky, then a movement caught her eye. She moved closer to see a short man in the tree by her mother's window. He stared at her in return, Ruri remembered seeing him the other day at the park. She asked her mother who he was and she didn't respond. Later she asked again and her mother said it was an old friend. The man seemed harmless, she wanted to talk to him so she opened the window. She climbed out of the window onto the thick branch, she grabbed hold of it with one hand then slipped, she fell but then felt someone grabbing her. She opened her eyes to see the spiky haired man, he brought her through the window and layed her down on the bed. He turned away and started to walk until he felt someone tugging on his clothes. " I scared to be alone," the little girl said, he continued walk alittle further away, until she tugged again. " Please, stay with me tonight, it while be the first day without my mommy by me." Ruri said while crying alittle, so he had no choose but to climb into the bed with her. Once he was settled down, he felt her move closer to his chest while snuggling closer. With in minutes she was sleeping, Hiei looked down at the little girl, she looked alot like her mother when sleeping. He tried to get up but knew it was hopeless. So he just layed there with the small girl, then he too began to fall asleep. While wrapping his arms protectively around the small child.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone I don't like this chapter. I was in a hurry to finish it because I have to go eat know. Please review or I won't update for a hole week. You have been warned. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ruri woke up the next morning to find herself alone, her grandmother knocked on the door while telling her it was time to eat. Ruri nodded her head while her grandmother closed the door, she got out of her mother's bed while searching the room of any indication of him being there. She just shrugged while hopping down the stairs to breakfast. 

Hiei seen the little girl running down the stairs, he woke up a little before she did, and hurried out the window as fast as he could. He was in the tree until he turned around and disappeared into the morning dusk.

Kurama woke up to find movement to the side of him, he turned to find Kimoko hugging his back while sleeping. She had her head buried onto his back while her arms were wrapped around his waist. She still was in her demon form, and lucky she had her clothes on. He shock his head not wanting to deal with this women, she was a pain, and enormous pain that kept on growing. He got up from his spot and made his way to the bathroom. He had a dream last night, it was about him and Kagome, she supposable forgave him. He washed his face while staring in the mirror, what was he going to do.

Kimoko woke up from the movement of the bed, she looked to see Kurama going to the bathroom. She lied back down while thinking, just what did he plan on doing.

Shiori was walking up the stairs to her son's room, she just did his load of laundry and decided to put it in his room. Once she opened the door the clothes fell to the floor.

Kagome woke up to find herself in a familiar bed, she jolted out of the bed down the hallway and into the kitchen where Kieko was making breakfast. She looked around to not find what she was looking for, Keiko looked at her weird, she then made her way into the living room to find it was six. She calmed down while making her way back to Keiko who sat the food on the table. She looked around to not remember how she got there. " Yusuke seen Kurama running out the door so he followed, he then seen the scene between Kurama, Hiei, a different girl and you." She said while sitting herself and drinking her tea, " He said he seen you run away from then and followed, then you collapsed and he brought you here since it was closer." Kagome nodded her head while picking the food Keiko sat in front of her.

Shiori stood shock to see a women in her son's bed, while the girl covered herself with the blankets. Kurama walked out of the bathroom to see his mother in the door way and Kimoko still in his bed. Shiori stared from her son to the girl, " Mother it's not what it seem's." He said while walking slowly to her, " Shuichi, what is the meaning of this," she asked quiet blank. " She's a..a.." it seemed he was stuck for words. " I'm his fiance Minnamino-san," the girl said while getting out of bed and making her way to the older women. She then bowed, Shiori stared at the girl then to her son giving him a look of explanation. He rubbed the back of his head while trying to explain.

Kagome went back to her room, and got ready with the clothes the pregnant Keiko couldn't wear anymore. Just as she finished she heard someone knocked on the door then opened it. She turned to see it was Yusuke, he walked in and sat on the bed. She continued to get ready, he waited for her to talk until he lost his patience. " You have nothing you want to tell me," he yelled at her. She turned around to him staring at him confused, then she seen him holding the folder Shiori gave her. " Are you going to explain to me why you never told me," he said again. She snatched the folder from his hand, " Kagome, I'm your cousin, you could of told me." He continued to say sounding Little hurt, " I'm sorry Yusuke but at the time it all I wanted to do was forget."

Yusuke walked to his cousin while hugging her, " It's alright, at least I know now." She hugged him back, " So is it true you have her now?" He asked while staring into her eyes, she sighed deciding it wasn't right to lie to him, she nodded her head. " Really, now how did that come about, did you go and retrieve her, or did she went out to find you? How long have you had her now, does she know about me, where is she now, when can I meet her." He continued to blab until Keiko came in with Kagom's briefcase and smacking him upside the head making him quiet. Kagome laughed alittle realizing how rash her cousin's wife was, but thought of it being funny.

Shiori brought the confused Kimoko down for breakfast while Kurama got ready for the day. As he walked down the stairs he seen Kimoko looking at the pictures that were in the living room. But what caught his eye was a picture she had in her hand. He walked over to her to ask what she was looking at, she held to him a the frame while asking if he had a sister. He took the frame from her while staring at it with shock, in it was a resent picture of the girl he seen at the mall with Kagome. But what was really surprising was what her eye's protrade, resulting with it fallen to the ground and braking. Shiori ran to her son asking what the noise was while Kurama was staring at the picture. She picked it up while turning from it to her son knowing she needed to explain.

Kagome left Keiko and Yusuke's house while making her way to her business. It was a bright and early morning, and the streets of Tokyo where busy from people going to work, to teenager prancing to school. She made it into her office while, Ayame was giving her the paper's for the day. She was in her office until she got again another unexpected visitor, and it was no one other then Kurama. He barged right into her office, while walking right up to her, and sticking a picture right into her face. " Explain this," he commanded, while she stare with horror at the picture.

* * *

While I'm going to stop there for now, if you want me to update again tomorrow then I'm going to need more then 5 reviews. Have a nice day everyone. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

I know you people don't like cliff hanger's but it's fun to do. Runs away from everyone, Ok here's the next one I hope will make you people happy.

* * *

Kurama again waved it in her face, " Kagome, what do you have to say," he said again. She turned to stare at him, then seen Shiori, and the girl from yesterday right behind him. She then turned her head back to Kurama, while falling into her chair. _What am I going to say, _she thought while trying to figure out the words. 

Kurama paced the room trying to figure out why she wouldn't of told him. He again turned to her, " Why, Kagome, why would you keep this a big secret," he continued to say. " Don't I have the right to know, who said that she was just your's. Don't you think it would of been alot better if you did tell me," he yelled the last part.

Kagome had enough, she didn't need to be yelled at. She stood up straight while walking to him calmly and smothly, once she was infront off him she smacked him accross the face. Shiori and Kimoko gasped at Kagome's reaction, while Kurama just touched his cheek. " In what good would it have been if I told you." She said with such disgrease to him, " You have no right to barge into my office, stick some paper in my face and yell at me to explain. To tell you the truth there is nothing to explain." She said while turning away from him, " The day you walked out on me was the very last day you had anything to deal with in my life. What right do you have to have me explain, when you were the one who left without any explaination." She said while covering her eye's with her bangs.

" I have every reason, our problems is ours and it doesn't have to deal with her." He said angry that he could even get her to talk to him. " Yes, you may think that that may be the only reason,"

" How dare you," she said while cutting him off from his sentence. " You have no idea how our problems relates to her, do you think it was easy having her, going through the month's by myself when you should of been there. Because of your stupid antic I wasn't strong enough to care for her. You departure caused me many things that I had to suffer alone. I didn't want her to have a family consisting of only one parent and later in her life she would ask where the other is, then I would have to say you left with no reason. Then tell her possible her father doesn't even know she exist." She said as she turned around yelling at him.

" Then what do you plan on telling her now that she only has you. Are you going to tell her that I was the person who caused her mother to give her up, that it was me that decided this." He continued to walk towards her not wanting to argue but to fix it. He reached for her hand but again she smacked him in the face but harder.

" How dare you try to say this was none of your fault," she said to him with tears falling down her pale face. " How dare you try to make it sound as if you would possible of known. How would you have known if recently I would of found her, you would of never known. There is no reason for her to know about you." She was beyond angry that he would just come into her office demanding to explain about Ruri, she wasn't going to let him get close to her. Her anger surpressed her powers making them swirl around her radiating powerful purifiction. Kurama and Kimoko backed further away, " If you don't want to be hurt I suggest you leave now." She said while having her back facing the three, her body was trembling from her anger and she seemed to be crying. Kimoko left like a flash, while Shiori stood for a moment wanting to comfort the broken girl, but decided otherwise and walked out. Kurama stared at her he so wanted to go and hold her, and tell her he was sorry for everything. He felt her power flare even more and decided it was best to leave her.

" Im sorry for everything, but no matter what I will get you back." He told her with determination and exited the office. She fell to the ground exhausted from her energy, yet's been awhile since she used it. She cried to the floor knowing he very while that this wasn't the end. She didn't want to deal with it, she didn't want to deal with him. Even know that he knew of their daughter, what did he plan on doing.

The caretaker was just sitting in her room while drinking sake until she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it to find the shocking of her life. It was police with a search warrent, they wanted to check up on the orphange and see how good of condition the children were in. She shutted the door in their face while running out the back door, the police later caught her while pressing charges against her. They took the children and sent them to different orphanges. The police asked the neighbors the condition the children where living in so that they would have more evidence to press charges against the caretaker. She made local head lines with Drunken Caretaker arrested from child indangerment, with her picture in the front.

Kagome's mother closed the news paper happy that the women was put away. She looked out the window to find a stress Kagome walking up the shrine steps. She looked at her watch while seeing it was a little before 6, knowing that her daughter needed to be at work at 8. She got up from her spot and went to greet her daughter. She seen Kagome walking with not much focus, she was stagering everywhere and wasn't walking quiet straigt. Once she was closer she caught her daughter before she could fall. She steady the full grown women and brought her into the house. Once she sat her on the couch she noticed the smell of alchohol on her breath. She lied her down while laying a blanket on her and went to the phone. She was going to call her in sick.

Kagome could see the room spinning, she knew she shouldn't have came to her mother's like this but she also didn't want to go home. She sat alnight at the bar drinking her sorrows, and problems. Her mother later came and sat right by her while setting down a glass of water and some tylenol. She turned to her daughter while patting her head, then getting up again and went to the kitchen. She stared at her mother as she left, her mother was so kind, understanding, and a wonderful mother. She wondered if she would be the same with Ruri. She got up once she was feeling better and downed the pills and water. She got up and went into the kitchen, and sat while her mother putted the food on the table.

Next Ruri came running down the stairs and stared right at her mother surprised to see her. " Oka-san," she yelled while jumping into her arms, Kagome hugged her tight while letting go. " Did you come to take me with you Oka-san," she asked with hope in her eye's. She shook her head while sitting the little girl down. " Oh, while I go with you soon," Kagome nodded her head to the now excited child while she went to the other sit and sat and eat. She could tell her mother was staring at her, she got up from her spot and made her way outside.

She made her way to the god tree, she touched the bark, and sat under the tree. She stared around the shrine, until she found a familiar energy coming her way. She turned to find Hiei right beside her sitting on close to her.

* * *

Alright I'm going to stop there. Now about Kurama I know he is tottaly OOC, but hey I wanted him to be that way. Later in the chapter's I have a surprise for everyone, soon this story while end. So stay tuned to who she will end up with. 


	13. Chapter 13

Alright on with the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

_I felt his energy radiating next to me, why was it he always showed up at a time like this. _Kagome sighed, she had to admit having him around really helped her. 

Hiei could feel her desperation a mile away, he wondered what caused her to be so down. He sat by her for a while liking the peaceful quiet they held between them. He remembered that this was the spot she told him of her worries awhile back, she told him about her journey's in the Federal Era, and how the other's and her accomplished their mission. He remembers seeing her here in the same spot crying, saying she was never going to see her friends, again. He was caught off from his memory when she asked him a question.

" What am I going to do," she asked while laying her head on her knee, " Sooner or later she's gonna want to know who her real father is." Hiei felt a pain of realization pass through him. So she was thinking of Kurama, " Should I just tell her of him." Hiei wanted to say something but decided not to. Then Hiei felt weight on his shoulder, he looked to see Kagome leaning her head on his shoulder while closing her eyes. He relaxed a little under her touch, " I wonder how good of a father he would be," she said again making Hiei a little uncomfortable. " For some reason I feel that he really is sorry for leaving." Hiei tensed alittle, " The way he said he was sorry, and his explanation for leaving was a good excuse." Hiei had enough, he didn't want to listen to this.

Hiei got up from his spot while whipping his pants and started to walk away. " Hiei," he heard her say, " Why is it when ever I want to talk to you, you leave for no reason." She said while jumping to her feet, Hiei continued to walk away without stopping. " So this is it then," she continued to follow him, " every since you've came back you have not once said anything to me, why?" She yelled, he stopped in his spot, " Are you going to be like him and leave me alone by myself," she said. " Ever since you've been my friend-"

" A friend," he yelled interrupting her sentence. " That's all you think of me," he said while turning around. Kagome stared at him looking confused. " What are you talking about," she asked. He disappeared from his spot and reappeared infront of her. " How dare you ask me if I'm going to do the same stunt that fox did." He said to her while walking closer, " I've been there for you, held you when you needed comfort, gave you a shoulder to cry on. Are you that naive," he seemed to be asking her. " For years I've watched you break down because of that fox, you gave up the world around you. You continued to survive only for the sake of the people that loved you. Dang it Kagome can't you see," he said as he ran his hand's through her hair. " Are you really that naive to notice." She still seemed confused, " Do you want to forgive him, try to make a family with him just because you had his bastard child." She smacked him across the face hard, harder then she has ever slapped someone. She had tears in her eye's, while backing away from his touch.

" How dare you call my child that name." She said staring at him with anger, he whipped the blood from his cheek while staring at her. Her beautiful blue eyes were watering, and she continued to back away from him. " How dare you say such despicable things about her, you don't even know her and yet you have to say something bad about her. What the fuck is the matter with you. If you should be calling anyone a bastard child it should be you." She covered her mouth trying not to say what she just said. Hiei stared at her indifferent, " Is that what you think of me," he asked her. She bowed her head covering her crying eyes in her bangs. Hiei walked to her, lifted her head so that she could stare into her eye's.

" I'm sorry you fell that way," he lowered his head ever so close, " I'm just sorry I couldn't change you mind." he said while whipping her tears away with one hand and bringing her closer to him. Then his lips captured hers, in wasn't long until it registered to her what was happening. But it was to late when he removed his lips and his arms from around her and started to walk away. She again bowed her head, " Hiei, gomen," she whispered just as he disappeared. She fell to the ground crying even harder feeling even more of a fool.

Ruri watched as her mother was on the ground, she was about to open the door until her grandmother stopped her. " I think we should give your mother sometime alone." She said with a small smile, Ruri nodded her head while taking her hand and going to the kitchen.

As time passed she continued to stay on the floor until she felt rain pouring down on her. She just stayed in her spot not wanting to get up. Until she felt a warm blanket falling over her shoulder's, she looked up to meet her mother's warm eye's. " I think you should come in before you catch a cold, plus Ruri is worried about you." Kagome nodded her head while her mother helped her to her feet. They made their way into the house and up to Kagome's room. Her mother helped her into the bathroom, then went to make lunch.

Once she was done she made her way to her room. She changed her clothes, feeling a little better she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Ruri seen her mother coming down the stairs and ran to her, as she picked her up she asked if they could go to the park. Kagome agreed and said after they eat lunch. She hoped off her mother and went to eat, once they were done, they got ready and left.

Once Ruri seen the park in site she ran to it, Kagome shook her head at her daughter's antic, while laughing alittle. Once Kagome came closer she seen someone she wish she didn't see. There over where her daughter was playing, sitting on the bench was Kurama.

She stopped in her spot, she could see her daughter playing on the play ground while yelling to her to hurry up. Kagome didn't want to be here and if she just grabbed Ruri and ran he most likely would follow. She knew she would have to deal with him soon know that he knew about Ruri. She made her way to the bench and sat at the other side.

Kurama was at his mother's, Kimiko was getting on his very last nervous so he yelled at the chatter box to be quiet. She stopped her yapping but ran to her room and cried the whole day. He told his mother he needed time to himself and left. He found his way to the park, he pulled out the picture he had of his daughter. She was a replica of her mother, except her eyes, that's what gave him the clue she was him. He continued to focus on the picture and not his surrounding's, until he heard a little girl giggling. He looked up to find a black haired girl playing with her back facing his. He continued to stare just thinking what it would be like to be a parent, the little girl seemed happy, he wondered where the parent's were.

" Beautiful isn't she," a women said from the side of him, he turned and was surprised to see it was Kagome. She turned to look at him, " It's times like this I wish would last forever," she said again while turning her focus back to the little girl. Kurama did the same while staring at the happy girl, she twirled around in circles while running around, she chased the butterfly that landed on her shoulder, then noticed they were looking at her. She smiled while running to her mother, " Oka-san can you push me on the swings please," she asked giving her puppy face. Kagome nodded her head while following her daughter to the swing set. Kurama just sat awed at what a great pair they were, mother and daughter relationship. He stared at his daughter's happy face, how he wished he was over there laughing with the two like a family.

Kagome turned to stare Kurama's way, she seen him looking at her then turned his head and got up from his spot and walked away. Kagome told her daughter to wait a minute while she went to talk to someone. Kagome ran alittle ways from the playground but still had her daughter in sight.

She followed until she seen Kurama walking across the street, she followed the cross walk while yelling his name. She continued to yell his name until he turned around and stared at her with wide eyes and yelling back. She stopped in her place and looked to her right to see light's until she felt something an impact.

* * *

Alright, hold on and let me put on my helmet and get my shield ready.( puts on the helmet and gets the shield ready) Alright now again Hiei this time is OOC, you got a problem with that bite me. Alright, now the next chapter is going to be the last, and boy will all of you be a surprise. Alright I'm going to have these on until the last chapter too. Ok I'm ready, Starts to back a way from the angry people, then makes a run for it.) HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IF I GET MORE THEN 5 TODAY THEN I'LL HAVE THE LAST CHAPTER UP TOMORROW. Yells while running away. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Alright I still have my helmet and shield. I want to say I'm so sorry and soon you will find out why. Now please enjoy even though I hate this chapter.

* * *

Kurama heard someone yelling his name, he turned to see Kagome waving her hands while standing in the middle of the street. He turned to see an on coming car coming full speed, he yelled to her warning her of the car but it was to late. She turned to look and the last she knew was high beams, she closed her eyes. Kurama didn't have enough time but his instincts kicked in quick. He ran towards her while gathering her into his arms, but it was to late, they both were hit on full impact sending them hurdling through the air and slamming to the ground hard. 

Ruri didn't see her mother around anywhere so went the same direction her mother went. She continued to walk until she seen her mother acting silly in the middle of the street waving her arms, while yelling in the opposite direction. She stayed in her spot as she watched in slow motion a car heading towards her mother. Then she seen a familiar man standing next to her, while holding her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, as to seeing the car ever so close to her mother, until someone covered her eyes, and picked her up while hugging her.

Shiori was walking from the grocery store until she seen her granddaughter at the corner. She seen that she was alone until she got closer and watched the same scene Ruri and Kurama were watching. It then registered to her that Ruri was watching, she ran to her as fast as she could while dropping her bags. She heard her screaming and covered her eyes with her hands and picking her up while hugging her. Ruri struggled in her arms, she continued to repeat the word mother. Shiori fell to the ground with Ruri in her arms while staring as the scene unfolded.

They tumbled a good twenty feet from the car, many people where gathering around to see what the commotion was about. Kagome and Kurama were laying on the pavement, Kurama held her tight to his chest. He was panting, his body hurt, and his clothes were torn from the impact. He examined the unmoving girl in his arms, she too seemed to have scratches, her clothes were torn but other wise she seemed to be fine. He tried to pick himself up but fell right back down, he tried again and this time succeeded, with the help of by passers.

They helped him up as he carried Kagome in his arms, the person that was in the car was whipping on the street from shock. Kagome moved alittle in Kurama's arms until she opened her eyes. She looked around to see many people around them, then it registered to her that she was in Kurama's arms. She blushed alittle while he settled her down on her own two feet. She looked around to see a mild aged women crying hysterically on the ground. She could hear sirens, and wondered why, then she looked at Kurama to find his clothes were torn, his face was scratched and his hair was oblivious.

Kagome turned around once she heard her daughter calling her name. Ruri ran out of the arms of Shiori to her mother. She jumped into her arms, why crying hysterically. She wrapped her little arms around her mother, " Oka-san," she continued to whimper, Kagome returned the hug.

Kurama noticed he still had his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, he then let go. He turned to see his mother running towards him, while she just cried and flung herself to her child.

Kurama and Kagome were checked by the ambulance, they had nothing except scraps and bruises. After a half and hour the scene was under control and everyone was back to their tasks.

Kagome noticed the time, she turned to the occupied Kurama, he was trying his hardest getting the girl Kimiko of his arm. He seemed to finally get out o her reach when his mother came and asked for her help, which she obliged. Kagome giggled, which caught his attention. She smiled alittle, " I wanted to thank you," she said without hesitating, " If only I was paying more attention." She stared to the ground alittle embarrassed, " It was nothing," he said with little emotion as he stared at the little girl behind her.

Ruri poked her head out from behind her mother, she then recognized the person and jumped from her hiding place. " Your that nice guy from the mall," she pointed at the stall person. He blushed alittle, " You saved my mommy," he then turned around not wanting Kagome to see. Kagome chuckled at her daughters antic, " Sir, is something the matter," Ruri asked as she circled around the so called nice man. " Your face is red do you have a fever," she tugged on his pants so he could bend down, and touched his head. " Mommy he has a fever, maybe we should take him home with us."

Kimiko heard this from afar do to her demon hearing, she ran again to Kurama and flung her herself around his waist. Kurama sighed knowing he wasn't going to get rid of this crazy demoness. Kimiko continued to say to Kurama that he couldn't leave and had no reason to. Ruri then noticed that he wasn't going to come with then and decided to walk back and held her mother's hands. Kagome seen the disappointment in her daughter's eyes as she seemed to be holding her hand tight. It seemed Kurama seen it to.

" I guess we while be going now," Kagome said while pushing her daughter to the direction of the car. Ruri turned around and waved to Kurama, then ran to the car. Kagome turned around to see Kurama, Kimiko, and Shiori. " Kurama I want to thank you again, and about," she turned around hearing her daughter telling her to hurry. She chuckled again while turning back, " I think we should tell her about us," his eye's light up, she smiled then started to walk away, " Kagome," she heard then turned around again. " Thank you," he replied, as the wind blow around both of them. Their hair flying, giving them peace, as she walked away ready to face their problems, and get paced them for the sake of their daughter.

* * *

Muhahahaha, I'm mean I know but hey I didn'y know what else to put. Now there will be a sequel to this story. If you want to flame me then please do, to let out your steam. I was not happy with this chapter but I needed to get done with it if I was going to start over. Now I'm so sorry for the late update but I had personal problems, anyways the sequel will be up soon. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone if you don't know already, I have the sequel up already. It's called the Family I Always Wanted. So why not check it out and tell me how it is or just flame me. HEHE. Will see ya later.


End file.
